underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Corvinus
Biography Alexander Corvinus is a Hungarian warlord who ascended to power in the early fifth century, just in time to watch his village ravaged by an unknown plague. Alexander was the only survivor of the plague. His body adapted to the virus, and through some unknown means consequently made him the first true immortal, by the Immortal gene. He is played by Derek Jacobi. Years later, with his wife Helena, he fathered three children, two of whom inherited the immortal strain in its active form: twin brothers Marcus and William. According to legend, Marcus was bitten by a bat and became the first Vampire while William, bitten by a wolf, became the first Werewolf. William became a savage beast that was unable to ever assume human form again, something Alexander attributed to his uncontrollable rage. Marcus and his Vampire army led by Viktor captured William and locked him in a secret prison for over 800 years, the location of which was kept from Marcus. When Viktor ordered his Vampire daughter executed for becoming impregnated by a Lycan, he inadvertently touched off a centuries long war between Lycans and Vampires. Alexander chose to keep the war contained from ever spilling into the mortal realm. He hired humans to clean up after the battles and to help conceal their existence from the normal human population. Alexander states in Underworld: Evolution that he believes he and his sons were oddities of nature, and that the world is not theirs to conquer but belongs to the humans. He refuses to help Selene and Michael Corvin kill either of his sons, but also denies aid to help Marcus in his quest to free his brother from his emprisonment. At the time of Underworld: Evolution, Alexander is operating under the alias of Lorenz Macaro, and runs his operation from the ship Sancta Helena. He meets with Selene and Michael, who beg his help to destroy his sons. He reveals that no matter what they have become, he cannot help them. Alexander has come into possession of Viktor's body (and Viktor's half of the prison key that holds William Corvinus). He is visited by Marcus, who impales him with his wing talon and then a sword, then takes Viktor's half of the key and leaves him for dead. As Alexander lies wounded on the floor, he calls Selene to him to drink some of his pure immortal blood. The blood, he tells her, will make her "the future" and is her only hope of being strong enough to destroy the Corvinus brothers. After Selene and Michael leave, Alexander detonates a case of explosives on his ship, obliterating it in the harbor. It is implied by Selene and Marcus that Alexander could have stopped Marcus because he was "the oldest and most powerful" and because he "made no attempt to seize his destiny", but Alexander instead allowed his son to wound him, saying that no matter how monstrous the pair had become they were still his sons. This situation therefore would lead us to believe that despite his aged appearance Alexander is probably physically stronger than his descendants and quite capable of dispatching lesser immortals with ease. Although this is mainly speculation as it is unknown what power one gains from having the wholly active Corvinus Strain as opposed to its dormant or mutated forms. It appears that Alexander chose to die, as he made no effort to heal his wound. Category:Character Category:Evolution characters